


So now what?

by Felidominus



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: ... - Freeform, F/F, Yuri, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidominus/pseuds/Felidominus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A work based off the live action adaption of Sailor Moon. Its not necessary to have seen that particular flavor, but you won't understand why Motoki loves turtles if you don't.</p><p>And I'm sorry, apparently this was written during my love affair with ellipsis. I think I'm over that....</p>
            </blockquote>





	So now what?

"Hino-san?" the man's voice shocked her out of her reverie.

"Yes!" the raven haired girl responded quickly a bit too loud.

"Would you answer the question on the blackboard?" the man responded, pointing with a piece of white chalk at the math problem posted on the chalkboard at the front of the classroom. Rei scowls and stands up, brushing her skirt into place as she walks between the desks to the front of the class where she solves the equation. The teacher nods at her. "Very good."

"Yamato?" he queries, looking at another student as Rei walks back to her seat. "Would you correct the error, Miss Hino made?" The boy responds and walks up to do so. Rei blushes, the mistake was so simple even she could see it before he even steps to the board.

'Damnit Rei.' she thinks to herself. 'Get it together.' But the sun shines down on her from the windows facing southward from the school building and she begins to daydream again. The same daydream she's been having since Usagi returned from the Dark Kingdom. The same one she's had since the day Minako's voice, small and trembling on the other end, answered her phone call. 'Tonight... it came so quickly.' She smiles as the teacher points out the simple mistake she made and praises Yamato-kun. 'Grrr. Will this day ever end?' she thinks to herself as the bell rings. 'Lucky!' she almost shouts out loud, but holds it in.

She sprints for the door after the class rep dismisses the class. She waves off her friends, mouthing the word "sorry" to them as she rushes away. She leaps down the stairs, ignoring the incredulous looks of those she surprises as she lands and not really caring. Being a warrior has its perks and today, she's abusing them. She changes her shoes at the lockers where her school shoes are kept and replaces her indoor shoes in the small wooden box after brushing aside yet another love letter. 'I'm going to have to clean those out soon.' she thinks as they threaten to push her slipper-like shoes back out of the cubby they stay in overnight. 'But not today... today is...' she smiles, knowing her best friend had made time to meet with her.

The streets are familiar to her, like an old friend. She ducks down the stairway and walks in like she has so many times in the past.

"Um, hi." the college student who works behind the counter says to her. "It's been a while."

"Yeah..." Rei says, digging into her purse.

"Don't worry about that, I know you." he says. "How have you been?"

"Good, I'm sorry its been so long." Rei replies. "I see your turtle is doing well." Motoki beams.

"She's in love!" he says.

"Again?" Rei replies, giggling.

"You know turtles," he starts. "She's waiting for you in your room."

"Damnit!" Rei replies. "But thanks."

"Don't mention it," he says, turning from her. "Um, but..."

"Yeah?" Rei says, turning back in midstep.

"If you see Ami-chan," he begins, "would you ask her to... visit?"

"I will." Rei says deliberately. "I don't see her very often of late...."

"It would mean the world to..." Motoki says.

"You do know she's..." Rei responds.

"Studying?" Motoki says, causing Rei to giggle. 'I'd better keep their secret.' Rei thinks to herself.

"Yeah, she's joined a new juku and is hard at work." Rei says.

"Good for her!" he says, "College is hard to get into, but worth it."

"I know, sensei." Rei replies. "I'll talk to you soon!" she says, apologizing. "I'm sorry..."

Rei walks down the hallway, each step slightly slower as her anticipation for this meeting grows inside and with it, nervous butterflies begin dancing inside the pit of her stomach. She reaches the doorway, the familiar handle beckons to her. She reaches out and twists it, then pulls it open and steps inside. The soft white light of the room is brighter than that in the hallway and she shields her eyes from it. "Rei-chan?" a voice speaks softly in the room, echoing slightly.

"Yeah." Rei responds, gazing down the stairs at the idol singer. "Hi, Minako." she gets out before the idol singer's arms entwine her, her hug pushing the last of her breathe from her lungs. "Must... breathe..." she gasps.

Minako giggles and loosens her embrace. "Better?" she says, gazing into the shrine maiden's eyes inquisitively.

"Much." Rei says, breathing deeply.

"Good." Minako says and tightens her hug. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Minako." Rei says, hugging her friend back.

"This... is the base," Minako says looking around.

"That's right." Rei responds. "Oh, that's right, this is your..." she begins, remembering with sadness the reason why Minako hadn't been able to make it last time.

"Better late..." Minako says, a hint of sadness in her voice also. "But I'm here now...." she looks into Rei's eyes. "And I'm not going anywhere...." Rei looks into the eyes gazing into her own and sees the emotion within, the same one she feels, the need the songstress carries with her. She pulls the other girl to her and lightly brushes her lips against the other girl's, the movement tentative and uncharacteristically timid.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Rei says, backpeddling.

"No..." Minako says, stepping toward her. "Don't apologize...." She reaches out to the half-fleeing young woman, running her hand in a soft caress down her cheek. "I'm not sorry." She steps toward Rei, who had reached the door, and presses against her then with certainty kisses her. "I'm... glad." Rei's heart beats, thump... thump..., pounding heavily in her chest.

"Oh... Minako." Rei says, tears staining her cheeks. "I... thought..."

"I know..." Minako responds. "I saw."

"You saw?"

"I um... well... when you went to confront... I was watching." Minako explains, "I can't explain it, but... I was shown. I saw it all. I saw you fight... for me." Her hands slide around the other girl's waist. "I saw you did it all... for me. For my...."

Rei can't answer, the tears pour down her face and the sobs shake her. Minako holds her, letting the other girl cry it out and whispering softly to her, assuring her that she is there to stay and that it isn't just a dream. She smiles at Minako and the two walk down the stairs and take a seat on the couch together at last.


End file.
